Spirits
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: 10 years on a ship in the land of the Undead means you meet a lot of interesting people. These are the ones that stand out in its Captain's mind. Next: Off day Talent show
1. Jessica

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Just a bit of an idea I had.

* * *

The newest group of souls was standing on board the Dutchman clutching to each other frightened. None more so than a young girl who had curly brown hair and bright blue eyes.

They had heard the stories of the evil Captain who press ganged people into his service. He was said to have a claw for one hand and a long tentacle like an octopus on the other.

Jessica wasn't sure of what was going to happen; she'd been wandering these dark seas for what felt like forever. She couldn't really remember much from before she arrived here. She didn't even know where here was until the others told her.

Jessica remembered crying when she realized she was dead. Being only ten years old, she thought she had so long to live.

Looking around at the crew members, none of them seemed particularly scary. Though, a door opened and everyone seemed to make a barrier around her protecting her from their view.

"Fear not," a voice said.

The crew stopped their duties for a moment and stood at attention to their Captain. He stepped out and raised an eyebrow at his crew.

He went over to a taller man and whispered something to him. "I hate it when they do that."

The man shrugged and the Captain continued to walk forward. He seemed...younger than the rest of his crew.

"Welcome to the Flying Dutchman," he said coming to a halt before them.

"It's Davy Jones!" one of the people with Jessica said fearfully pointing to him.

"No, Jones is dead. I'm his replacement. I am Captain William Turner and again I welcome you. Now, down to business, do any of you fear death?"

He looked expectantly at them and slowly two people raised their hands.

"Alright then, if you do then you have the chance to crew on this ship for however long until you are ready to pass on."

"You mean, we're not going to be press ganged?" one asked.

The Captain raised an eyebrow. "New Captain, new rules. Mr. Turner, please take them to their temporary quarters."

"Aye Captain," the tall man said.

Everyone moved forward but Jessica wanted to get a long look at the Captain. Just before she went into the doorway, the man looked over to her and waved.

**

* * *

**Jessica was put in a bedroom with another woman who was in their group. They were supposed to be resting but she thought it to be rather silly. 

Weren't they supposed to be dead? What need was there to sleep now? Leaving the room silently, Jessica went on deck to look at the sky.

"It's a beautiful night tonight."

Jessica turned quickly to find that it was the Captain who had spoken to her and she became immediately frightened. "I'm sorry Captain; I know I shouldn't be out of my room and..."

The man began to chuckle. "It's quite alright milady. Couldn't sleep?"

He sat down on a barrel and patted on the one next to him so she could sit.

"No sir; I just can't wait to be with them again soon."

"Be with whom?"

"My family. I know someone will be there to see me."

"How did you come to be on the sea?"

"Well Captain..."

"Please, call me Will."

"Why?"

The man shrugged. "It's more comfortable than Captain."

"Alright, Will," she said with a smile. It caused him to smile back. "I sailed to England with my uncle because he was supposed to pick up someone. And then I got sick. One night I closed my eyes, and then I woke up here."

"Your uncle, who was he?"

"Why Captain James Norrington, my Mum's brother. Have you ever met him?"

"We've crossed paths. Can you excuse me for a moment?"

The Captain, Will, ran off leaving a confused Jessica in his wake. He returned a few minutes later with a man at his side who he was whispering to in the shadows.

Jessica stood up to try and get a good look at him. He stepped forward and she gasped. "Uncle James!" she said running over to him.

He wrapped her in a hug. "Jessica."

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit," Will said before walking towards his cabin.

"Thanks Will, er Captain," James said.

Will nodded and left them alone.

**

* * *

**The ship stopped and Jessica looked out to see a foggy island in the distance. "Is that where we're going?" 

She felt an arm and looked up to see her Uncle.

"It was wonderful seeing you again dear," he said hugging her.

"You too Uncle. Maybe I'll see you soon."

"Maybe."

She noticed that he had a tear going down his cheek which she promptly wiped away before giving him one more hug.

"Those of you passing on please step into the longboat. The rest of you go about your business as usual," Will said going into Captain mode.

"Goodbye Uncle James," Jessica whispered before walking away.

Once she was in the longboat, she waved once more as the vessel was lowered and before long it disappeared into the fog.

"Good bye," James whispered back.

* * *

I'm going to make this a weekly thing. Thanks for reading. 


	2. Guy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Here's the next installment. The entirety of the second and last section is supposed to be in French. Italics is the English translation.

* * *

He had been floating in the sea for a few hours before he was picked up by the large ship. He nodded gratefully to the men who assisted him but said nothing more. The man had long black hair tied back, gray eyes and elegant clothes that suited him. 

The people spoke around him all spoke English and he wasn't sure of what they were saying. A young man suddenly came out on deck and walked over to him.

"Bonjour Monsieur," he said before cocking his head to the side.

How did the man know he only spoke French?

"Bonjour Monsieur Capitaine," he said back.

"Quel est votre nom?" _What is your name?_ the Captain asked.

"Guy Girard," he said with a slight bow.

"Craignez-vous la mort?"_Do you fear death?_

Guy shook his head. The Captain whispered something to another man and walked away.

The other man came forward and led Guy to an empty cabin. Assuming he was supposed to stay there, Guy sat on the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**

* * *

**A few hours later, he woke up to find himself still on the unusual ship. Guy left his cabin and decided to walk up on deck. 

"You're awake?" Guy turned to find the Captain walking over to him.

"Oui, might you be able to tell me where I am?"

"You mean, you don't know?" The man seemed conflicted. "You're aboard the Flying Dutchman Monsieur Guy."

Guy knew of the ship. Everyone did. "And you're not Davy Jones?"

The Captain chuckled "I get asked that far too often. No, my name is William Turner and I've been Captain of this ship for two years now."

"How did you come to be here Capitaine Turner?"

Will explained his situation to the best of his ability.

Guy nodded. "A fascinating story sir."

"And you?"

Guy had to think it over for a bit. "I was sailing to land that I inherited from my Grandfather when there was a terrible storm. I was blown off deck and suddenly I found myself trying to stay afloat in these unusual seas."

The Captain nodded.

Absentmindedly, Guy tapped on the ship's rail as though he were playing a piano.

"Do you play?" Will asked as he noticed.

Guy looked down and pulled his hand away. "I used to..."

"Because we have an old organ if you'd like to see it."

"May I see it then?"

Will nodded and led him.

**

* * *

**It was positively the largest Guy had ever seen. He ran his fingers along the dusty keys and sat down at the bench. 

Will patted him on the back before walking out of the room. He sat down on the ship's deck and closed his eyes as he breathed in the night air.

Suddenly, he heard beautiful music. It seemed the man remembered enough. The song seemed to be melancholy. He was probably playing for his own death.

Will opened his eyes and thought again about those he left behind. He hoped Elizabeth was alright. Hearing footsteps, Will turned to see his father coming over to him.

"He's pretty good. Better than that eerie music Jones would play all the time."

Will just nodded and continued to listen. The man was very gifted. He played all night and everyone on the ship heard it and listened.

They agreed with Bootstrap about it being better than Jones'.

**

* * *

**Guy emerged several minutes later to loud applause. He blushed bright scarlet and Will shook his hand. 

"Are you sure you don't wish to stay? You can be the ship's motivator."

"No, I have someone waiting for me on the other side."

"You do," Will said frowning suddenly and creasing his brow.

"My beloved Aimee."

"I'm so sorry."

"Feel not for me; feel sorry for my little Didier. He is but a child who now has no family of which to speak of. Only his Governess now."

"It's not easy leaving behind a child is it," Will said heavily.

He couldn't wait to get back to his Elizabeth when they could start a family together.

"Captain," James Norrington said pulling him out of his daydream.

Will turned and looked at him.

"We are approaching port."

"Thank you James."

He looked to Guy who in turn nodded.

"Je suis préparé. Merci Capitaine Turner." _I am ready. Thank you Captain Turner_

_

* * *

_It's my belief that as Captain of the Flying Dutchman, Will can understand all languages since he has to be their protector till they get to the other side. Thanks for reading. 


	3. James

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Here's the next installment. Fans of Honor and Protect should recognize the two characters mentioned at the beginning ;-) Words in italics are a past event

* * *

Will was literally on his last nerve with these two. 

He could honestly say that he'd never met two more annoying people in his life. And here they stood before him.

It wasn't that he was annoyed per say; they just sort of scared him a little. If only Elizabeth were here to see them.

Helen and Frank Peters.

From looking at them, they didn't seem like seafaring people. Both were dressed very elaborately and Will could instantly tell that Helen Peters was wearing a tight fitting corset. Now if the two would only shut up for a moment he could get down to business.

A man whistled and Will saw that it was James Norrington. He gave him a quick nod of thanks and spoke.

"We shall take you to your new home in a matter of hours. My father will take you to your room."

"Ohh, I cannot wait Franklin," Helen said positively gushing.

She took her husband's outstretched arm and they walked away. Will went over to James smiling. "Thanks for that."

"Not a problem, Captain."

James gave Will a half grin before starting to walk away. Will however held him back.

"Fancy a drink in my cabin?"

James shrugged. "Aye Captain," he said with a strange half grin.

**

* * *

**Will poured both of them a drink and handed one to James. They both sat down, Will behind the desk and James in the one in front of it. They drank silently until James placed his finished glass back down. 

"More?" Will asked.

"No; who do you think I am? Sparrow?"

They both snickered as Will took the empty glass away and continued to stare at his own. "Are you enjoying your time here James?" Will asked politely.

"It's alright. Certainly a bit of a change for me being the one to serving under another," he answered leaning back in his chair.

Will nodded. "Certainly a change for both of us I'd say."

Silently, both of their minds went back to that night when Will plucked James out of the water...

**

* * *

**_Will had only been on the job for little under a week when he spotted the man in the tiny boat. "Get him onboard," he shouted to his crew. _

_The men were slowly accepting him as Captain, something which he was slightly grateful for._

_The man came aboard and looked at the men who no longer resembled the bottom of the ocean floor. He was still dressed as the Naval Admiral except for the large red blotch on the front of his shirt. He would've drawn his sword if he still had it so he just stood there and waited for something to happen._

_"I's the Admiral," one of the men said pointing._

_"Where am I?" James asked._

_"You mean you don't know?"_

_James turned his head and there before him stood Will Turner. Something seemed different about him though._

_Where did that bandana come from? And what was that angry red marking across his chest?_

_"Will Turner?" James said in amazement._

_Will walked forward with his arms clasped behind his back. "Welcome aboard the Flying Dutchman Admiral Norrington."_

_"What're you doing here Turner? Shouldn't you be on the other side, with Elizabeth?"_

_Saying that caused Will to flinch as though struck._

_James however did come to an understanding. "You stabbed the heart."_

_Slowly, Will nodded. "Why don't we go into my cabin and talk a bit."_

_James walked forward and the two went into Will's personal room._

_"Please, have a seat James," Will said motioning to the chair before his desk._

_Ever so slowly, James sat down without taking his eyes off of Will even once._

_"Will..."_

_"James Norrington, do you fear death?"_

_"I...what." James still couldn't wrap his brain around all of this. "What're you doing here Will? You shouldn't be here."_

_"Should you?" Will moved to the other side of the desk and sat down. "Who killed you James?"_

_"Ex-excuse me?"_

_"Who killed you?" It was calmly asked as though Will were asking of the weather or something more simple._

_"Your father; he stabbed me."_

_"Well Jones stabbed me as well." Will showed James where he had a scar. "Stabbed actually by my own sword. Bastard. As I lay dying on the deck of the Dutchman Jack placed a shard of his sword in my hand and had me stab the heart. He gave up his immortality for me. I ask you again James; do you fear death?"_

_"I-"_

_"If you're not sure, you can give me an answer by morning alright. That's when we reach the other side."_

_James swallowed. "And what's on the other side?"_

_"I really have no idea," Will says with a shrug. "I just lead you there. You're supposed to find your own way once we arrive. For now, I'll leave you to your thoughts."_

_So James did think it over. In the morning, he searched Will out and the man was at the wheel looking every bit the Romantic pirate in the stories his sister read about in her youth. "Captain Turner."_

_Will looked at him slightly surprised as he raised an eyebrow. "Have you come to a conclusion then?"_

_"I-I'll serve under you Captain."_

_Will was not expecting that response at all as he slowly grinned. "Welcome aboard."_

_James grinned back. "Right after I change my clothes I believe."_

**

* * *

**"I take it you don't regret this then?" Will asked. 

"Not a bit Turner; not a bit," James said back.

The two looked to each other and chuckled.

"Then you can go back to your duties Norrington before I have you keelhauled."

James actually laughed. "Yeah right. Like you'd have the guts."

James stretched out his back before going back to his duties.

Will stayed at his desk a bit longer and stared at the wall.

"Just eight years, three weeks and twenty two days to go."

* * *

I wanted James to have his own chapter. He's cool. Thanks for reading. 


	4. Sidi

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

This was a cute idea I had. Enjoy.

* * *

Will was standing at the bow of the ship when Koleniko pointed forward.

"Captain, someone's in the water sir."

Will walked over and took out his spyglass to take a peek. Something seemed to be making its way over to them, and it definitely wasn't human.

"What is it sir?" a crew member asked.

"It looks like," Will said looking once by himself before using the spyglass again "a dog."

Everyone was now looking out and no one was moving.

"Well," Will said getting their attention "haul him aboard."

"But sir," his father said.

"Get him aboard," Will repeated.

The crew went about their duty and Will watched as the dog came on deck. Slowly he walked over and put his hand out in front of him. The dog sniffed it before licking it.

"What sort of dog is it?" James asked.

"Looks to be a Saluki. I've seen a few in my travels," Hadras said.

"He's a very beautiful dog," Will muttered stroking his black fur.

"He seems to like you sir," Jimmy Legs said. Will seemed to suddenly remember that the rest of the crew was still there.

"He needs a proper name William," Bill said.

The dog stopped the licking and walked away from him.

"I'll think it over. Back to work everyone."

The crew went back to their stations while Will went back over to the dog. Truth be told, he wasn't even sure if he should keep it. But the dog was swimming here; therefore it must've died at sea. Probably fell off the ship he was sailing on. He laid a hand on the dog's back and it looked up to him with its tongue lolling out.

"Do you fear death?" Will asked.

It barked and sat down.

"I'll take that to mean yes," Will said with a laugh.

**

* * *

**Over the next few days, the dog refused to leave Will's side. He would bark at crew members and new spirits but all together seemed to be rather nice. 

"Seems the Dutchman has a new mascot," Koleniko said.

"At least it's not another giant octopus," Jimmy said causing those nearby who were originally on the crew to laugh.

"Is there a problem?" Will asked raising an amused eyebrow. The dog was, as always, by his side and at attention.

"No sir," they all said.

"Very well, back to work then." He walked away and the dog walked at his side with his tail wagging as he went.

**

* * *

**Sitting in his cabin, Will took off his bandana and put it in a knot. The dog was sitting in front of him waiting. 

This had become a little activity for them in the last few days. He threw it to the other end of the room and the dog ran, got it, and came running back.

"You just never seem to run out of energy, do you?" he said throwing the bandana again.

The dog brought it back and laid it by his feet.

"I'm still not sure of a name for you," he said still holding the knotted bandana. The dog laid his head on Will's lap and Will patted him on the head. It was then that he noticed a chain around its neck.

"How did I miss that?" Will muttered. There was a little medallion attached. "Sidi; is that your name boy?"

The dog barked.

"Guess that means yes. And I take it you want to stay here?"

He barked again.

"Welcome aboard the Dutchman."

Will got up and the dog looked expectantly at him. "Come on boy, we've got some souls to help."

* * *

Yeah, so I wanted to give him a dog. Let alone, the one he really owns. I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading. 


	5. Weatherby

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Enjoy the latest chapter.

* * *

The moment Weatherby's eyes spotted the large vessel; he felt a spike of fear enter his very being. A rope was lowered and looking up he saw that the crew looked immensely different than before. Having a tiny bit less fear, he slowly climbed aboard. The crew helped him and he nodded to each of them in thanks.

"Sir?" two voices said.

Weatherby looked up to see William Turner leaning over him with his hand outreached and James Norrington at his side. Weatherby took Turner's hand and stood upright.

"William? James? What're you two doing here?"

The two of them shared a look as Will reached up to scratch his head.

"Perhaps this is best told alone. Mr. Turner please watch the crew," William said over his shoulder.

"Aye sir," another man said.

William led them to a cabin and James shut the door behind them.

"What are you two doing onboard the Dutchman? Where's Jones? Where's Elizabeth"

"Please, sit sir. I'll explain," Will said pointing to a chair.

Weatherby sat and waited for an explanation.

"First and foremost, Elizabeth is safe. She is Pirate King and Captain of a ship worthy of her," Will said.

"Beg pardon?"

"Also," Will said plowing forward, "Jones is no more. There is a new captain of this vessel and it will do to the duty it was supposed to."

"Well that's wonderful news. Good show James," Weatherby said excited.

James slowly shook his head "I was killed by Jones before the new Captain was chosen. It is not me sir. I am but a crew member to serve until I am ready to pass on."

"Not the Captain?"

"I am Captain of the Flying Dutchman, sir," Will said.

Weatherby looked from James to Will but did not say anything.

"Jack Sparrow helped me to stab the heart as I lay dying on its deck. He gave up his immortality so that I might have a second chance. And Elizabeth... We were married during one of the greatest battles to ever occur at sea. We had hopes for a brighter tomorrow and it was dashed by Jones. Ten years at sea and one day ashore."

Weatherby nodded. "But that all depends on the one day."

Will nodded to him as well.

"I'm not completely sure about how I feel about this. I know you are a good man Will Turner. My daughter picked wisely."

He said the last word looked to James but he smiled and nodded as well.

"So do I have your blessing then sir?" Will asked.

"You have had it, you know that. Besides, you're already married. Please, call me your Father and I am honored to call you my son."

"Then I have one more question," Will said.

Weatherby looked at him interested.

"Do you fear death?"

Weatherby shook his head. "I am at peace."

"Then we'll be to your final resting place by tomorrow. James, please show him to his cabin."

**

* * *

**Weatherby watched as the island came into view. "Is that it then?" he asked the man nearest to him. 

"Aye, tis the place," Bill said.

Bill had come to his cabin during the night to talk. It turned out they had a lot in common. They both wanted what was best for their children.

"Ready to go then?" Will asked coming up behind them.

"Yes, thank you for the pleasant stay for the night."

Will nodded and led him to the boat.

**

* * *

**They were half way there when Weatherby motioned for Will to stop rowing. 

"You will take care of her?" he asked.

"I'll protect her with my life," Will answered.

"You are a very good man Will Turner."

In the distance, the island was becoming clearer and Will could see two shadows. With every trip Will took, he couldn't see a thing. Why was this time different? The two waited for the boat to stop before stepping forward.

One had long blonde hair and she was wearing a dress fit for a queen. The other had long brown hair and the brightest brown eyes of anyone who ever lived.

Will knew who these people were without even questioning it.

"Mrs. Swann, Mum," he said to each of them.

They nodded as Weatherby climbed out of the boat. Mrs. Swann looked into her husband's eyes before kissing him. A bright light encircled them and Weatherby became younger; as young as his wife.

"Good luck with your duty William," his mother whispered.

"Thanks Mum; will I see you again soon?" Will asked drinking in her face after so long.

"We'll see son, we'll see."

Will nodded and wiped away his tears before silently rowing back to his ship.

* * *

Thanks for reading. 


	6. Julia

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Next edition. Enjoy. Find the two Orlando charcter references if you can.

* * *

She had been out in the sea when she was found. They brought her on deck and the girl didn't say a word. She looked at everyone around her in slight amazement but other than that not a single word left her mouth. 

A young man came forward to her and said a quiet "Hello."

She nodded to him acknowledging the fact that he had spoken.

"What's your name?" he asked, again speaking softly.

"Julia."

"Do you fear death then Miss. Julia?"

"Yes."

The man's eyebrows shot up. "Then I can offer you a position aboard my ship until you are ready to pass on."

"I accept."

"No woman can crew the Dutchman," Clanker said taking in this young woman with her slightly tattered dress.

"If she wants to stay, then she's allowed to or are you going against your Captain," the young man/Captain asked as he looked at the crew as though waiting for them to protest.

No one said a word so he nodded. "Back to work all. Miss. Julia, you will accompany Mr. Norrington and he will give you a duty."

**

* * *

**As the days wore on, the girl still hadn't said anything since she accepted being on the ship. Will watched her from the helm as she swabbed the deck. 

A random crew member chose that moment to walk by and knock over the bucket causing water to go all over the place.

The girl seemed to sigh and instead of stopping she just continued.

"She's a bit of an odd one," Bill said walking up behind him.

Will nodded. "There must be a reason though as to why she wanted to stay. But she doesn't seem like the type to sail. I don't know."

"I would keep a closer eye on the crew though, there's no telling what they might do."

Will looked to Bill but the man didn't elaborate.

**

* * *

**Julia stood at the railing and looked out at the sea. She heard someone coming up behind her. As quick as lightning, she grabbed a dagger out of her boot and pointed it...at the Captain. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry Captain Turner," she said upset.

"It's alright," he said relaxing. "I'm sorry I didn't make my presence known."

The two of them locked eyes for but a moment before she put the dagger away.

"Are you enjoying your stay then Miss?" Will asked.

"To be completely and totally honest with you; yes."

"Really?"

"I was practically raised on a ship so I know how it goes."

The two of them walked over and she sat on the deck while Will remained standing.

"A lot of people who come on this ship have a story to tell."

"Sorry but I don't have much of one," she said smiling.

"You have a nice smile; you should do it more often."

"You as well Captain," she now said with a wink.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked down at the deck. "A fell off the deck of my father's ship during a very bad storm. However, I think I've been here for a very long time." Now she smirked. "I was going to turn twenty one in a week. We were going to go to an island nearby to celebrate. Me, my father and Joseph."

"Joseph?"

"Joseph Blackburn. He was the man that I wanted to be my husband," she said with a heavy sigh.

Will bent over so they were at the same level. "That's why you're staying; you want to meet him here."

"I know it's a little selfish of me but I want us to pass on together. No matter how long it takes."

"Then you can stay as long as you want. Just keep an eye out for the crew."

"The chauvinist pigs? I can handle them."

Will chuckled and Julia gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "That's for being such a good man. I'm sure you have someone on the other side waiting for you because you are nothing like Jones."

"I'm going to get rid of that reputation for this ship."

"And you're doing a pretty damn good job of it so far. Well, I'm going to go to bed then. It was nice talking with you Captain."

"You as well Miss. You as well."

She left Will staring at the sky up at the stars and lost in his thoughts.

**

* * *

**The next morning while Julia was swabbing the deck, the same crew member walked by. 

However, this time, she put the mop a certain way so he tripped and fell.

"You did that on purpose," the man said pointing up at her.

She seemed flustered and didn't know what to say.

"Is there a problem here?" Will asked with James and Bill standing nearby.

He took one look at their faces and shook his head.

"Back to you duty then."

"Aye Captain," the man said and ran off.

"You alright?" James asked.

"Yes," she said blushing.

"Don't worry," Bill said. "We'll keep an eye on them."

"And then I'll keep an eye on you," she said smiling and continuing to work.

James and Bill looked at each other but Will turned to them with a grin. "On your duties then."

He nodded to Julia who nodded back before he felt that familiar pull.

"We need to go west," Will said going to the wheel.

* * *

She's going to be sticking around for a little while, okay. 


	7. Shen and Jun

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Sorry for the bad translations in this chapter. I couldn't find a proper English-Mandarin translator online (yeah, I know right). Also, pretend the whole second part is in Madarin too. Enjoy.

* * *

Will was at the helm of the Dutchman and he couldn't help but look to one of his newest members. The only thing he could get out of the man was his name: Shen.

Will had to speak to him in Mandarin as well and that was another language to add onto the thousands he probably subconsciously knew.

"Jì dàn xi?" (Afraid of death?)

The man's simple response "Shì" meaning "Yes." Other than that, the man simply helped out on deck or quite possibly brooded.

"Captain," Julia said giving him a salute.

Will raised an eyebrow at that and she shrugged.

"Never mind; more souls are coming in sir."

"Thank you," Will said before greeting them.

He walked over to the five souls and asked them the question. Four of them said no, one of them, who was female, looked over Will's shoulder.

"Shen?"

Will and the rest of the crew watched as the woman walked over to him, slapped him in the face, and looked at Will one more time, before stalking off.

Shen just touched his cheek and watched her go. Will raised another eyebrow before noticing that everyone, besides himself, were still staring.

"Back to work then."

Shen only stood for another moment before doing his shiply duties.

"That was a bit abnormal," James said walking over to Will.

"Indeed," Will said.

Shen looked up a second later and James and Will pretended to be looking at something just off the ship.

Will made sure he wasn't looking before speaking again. "Perhaps we can get something out of one of them," he whispered out of the side of his mouth.

"I volunteer to talk to the girl," Julia said scaring the both of them.

"Remember when she didn't talk," James muttered.

"You go do that. I'll try and get something out of Shen later," Will said.

"Aye, aye Captain," the two said before walking off.

**

* * *

**While the ship was moored and the crew was taking a break, Will decided that now was the perfect time to try and get something, anything out of the man. 

He was sitting on the deck and low and behold, the woman who seemed to know him was there as well. They were quietly whispering to each other, holding hands and Will didn't want to intrude but Shen looked up a moment later.

"Captain," he said inclining his head slightly.

"I take it you two know each other," Will said stepping forward.

"We've known each other since we were children," Shen said causing the woman to blush and smile.

"The good old days," she said.

"How did you come to be at sea then?" With every new soul came another new story.

Shen didn't seem like the type to speak much about his past.

"We were on the same ship," she said. "We were sailing with a female Captain and Shen had been sailing with my uncle before she took over. He was a pirate lord but he died almost a year ago now. Our new Captain is his replacement."

"You're uncle," Will said carefully, "he wasn't Sao Feng was he?"

"Yes."

"And your Captain wouldn't happen to be Elizabeth Turner, would she?"

The woman nodded again before Will blinked back a few tears. "How is she?"

"About eight months along," Shen said.

Eight months?

"What?" Will asked.

"Her child. It is almost time. Our crew was sailing to an island nation in the Caribbean called Port Royal and should have the baby in a few weeks time."

Will took a hold of the woman's hand. "Please, does she ever speak of the father?"

"Constantly," Shen said. "It is a known fact that she whispers to her child day and night that his father will be with them after his ten year charge."

"She knows they're a he?"

"She knows there'll be a good likeness to his father as well. She said she saw it in a dream. Same brown eyes, same brown hair. William the third," the woman said.

Will didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He decided on both.

"Thank you," he whispered to them. He stood and was about to leave when he turned back one more time. "Why did you slap him anyway?"

The woman shrugged. "He promised me he wouldn't die before me. That he'd protect me always."

"What's your name?"

"Jun."

"Would you like to pass on?"

"Yes," she said.

Will began to walk away.

"Captain," Shen said.

Will turned to see him standing.

"I would like to go with her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it was an honor to be serving under you Captain..."

"Turner. Will Turner."

Jun brought her hand to her mouth. "Then you're..."

"Elizabeth's husband. Thank you for telling me what's happened. Thank you." Will walked away listening to the two of them arguing.

"And you didn't know that was him?"

"I don't know what half the crew says. I don't speak much English."

"And you couldn't understand the word Turner? Idiot!"

* * *

Thanks for reading. 


	8. Beckett

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Here's the long awaited Beckett chapter. Hopefully I did it justice.

* * *

The moment his body was physically on the deck, Turner made sure that he was brought down to the brig.

So the boy still had sour feelings towards him. In a way, that made him smile.

Even dead he had some power. Though he was filthy and wet and smelled still of gunpowder, former Lord Cutler Beckett still felt his same regal self as he paced in his cell.

**

* * *

**The crew was gathered around Will making recommendations to him. 

"Look, I'm the Captain here therefore my word is law. Alright now, I'm going to talk to him in a little while. No I won't punch him, kick him or anything like that."

A few of the crew actually whined as they walked away. Will turned to his father and the man nodded to him. This was something that Will needed to do alone.

Giving the man a pat on the shoulder, Will walked down to talk to one of the people who led him to where he was today.

**

* * *

**Beckett looked up having heard the footsteps. He turned and smirked. "I suppose its Captain Turner now," he said looking Will up and down. 

Will, for all his grit, didn't say a word to him. He continued to glare and held his hands behind his back.

"You do realize why you're here I take it?" Will finally asked after ten minutes of silence.

"Because I'm dead?" Beckett said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Because you died at sea. And, as such, I am required to take you to the other side."

As Beckett raised an eyebrow, coming footsteps alerted them to another visitor.

"Captain," James said coming out of the darkness, "you're needed on deck."

"Well if it isn't former Admiral Norrington."

"Beckett," he said simply with a glare in his eye.

"You said something about me going..." Will started to say.

"How does it feel to be serving under someone lower in class to you?" Beckett asked leaning against the bars.

The two men spared him barely a moment's glance before turning to each other again, completely ignoring him.

"What's going on?" Will asked again.

"You're wanted above. The men are fighting amongst themselves."

"Lead the way."

Before leaving completely, Will turned once more to Beckett. "Don't think we're finished yet."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Beckett said crossing his arms.

**

* * *

**Once they were above and after Will's eyes scanned the empty deck, he looked questioningly at James. 

"Why did you ask for me?" Will asked.

"I didn't want to leave you alone with Beckett for too long. Might end up killing him or something."

"The man's already dead," Will said chuckling. The smile disappeared from his face. "Is there something else?"

"Do you know what you're going to do with him?" James asked a little nervously.

"Ferry him to the other side of course."

"You do have another option you know."

To his confused look, Norrington couldn't help but sigh.

"You are Captain of the Flying Dutchman," he said, much like the Commodore he knew in his former life. Like he was of the higher class explaining something as simple as rain to a simpleton.

"Aye..."

"And where do you put the dastardly people who have done wrong in their former life."

Slowly Will understood what he was saying. "The Locker..."

**

* * *

**The next morning, Will opened Beckett's cell and the man slowly walked out. He tried to make eye contact with the Captain, but Will wouldn't look him straight in the eye. 

He gave the man a push and they walked to the deck. The crew wasn't around save for James and Julia. Julia was once again scrubbing the deck while James was getting a longboat ready.

"Here you are Captain," he said quietly stepping aside.

Will nodded and motioned for the smaller man to climb inside. Once the boat hit the water, Will began to row them.

"So Turner," Beckett said bitingly, "how does it feel knowing you're alone for the next ten years?"

"I'm not alone Cutler," Will said calmly. "I have my father, James and the rest of my crew. Can you say the same for yourself?"

"Excuse me?"

"I have people both here and afar who care about me. Can you say the same for yourself?"

"I have no need for any sort of riffraff. I was raised by my father; a smart and powerful man. I took his position in the company after he passed on and never once did I falter."

"Except," Will said once they arrived, "for the fact you are now dead."

Beckett jumped out of the ship and spat on the sand nearest to Will. Will shook his head and was about to row away when he thought of something.

"I have to ask you. When we first met, you said that you and Jack both left your marks on each other. What did you mean by that?"

Beckett looked down at his feet and didn't meet Will's eye. Slowly, he understood. His face broke out into a grin as Beckett turned a scarlet red.

"Right; enjoy your stay," Will said as he began to row away. Beckett looked at the deserted island around him and in the distance, he swore he heard something.

"Eunuch!"

Muttering, the man continued to walk through the wilderness and the word echoed around him.

"Eunuch! Eunuch!"

All in different voices. All voices that he recognized from his former life.

He finally covered his ears, closed his eyes and ran until he tripped over his own feet.

"Weakling."

"Twerp."

"Good for nothing. Nothing. Nothing..."

**

* * *

**When Will arrived back at the ship, the crew was already hard at work for the day. James' eyes found him and he nodded. Will nodded back and got ready to start the day fresh. 

Will Turner's locker. He sort of liked the sound of that.


	9. Madelyn

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

This chapter didn't quite come out how I wanted. Enjoy it though anyway.

* * *

It had been a quiet afternoon on the Dutchman when she first appeared. The woman looked all around the deck, hand politely folded in front of her. Her light brown hair waved in the breeze. The woman looked every bit an angel.

The crew members which had been on deck hadn't approached her yet. It wasn't everyday that the souls just...appeared.

A young female slowly approached her. "Umm, can I help you?"

"I'm looking for the Captain and First Mate. Are they nearby?"

Everyone looked to her slightly open mouthed as said people chose that moment to appear on deck.

Will was showing his father some maps he had found when he looked up because it was oddly silently on deck. "Mum," he whispered, coming forward.

She opened her arms as he approached and pulled him into a warm embrace. Will slowly pulled away, as though unsure of why she was here. His expression certainly said that much.

"I'm taking a temporary leave of heaven at the moment. I wanted to visit you."

Will smiled slightly as she placed a hand on his cheek. "My little boy," she whispered.

The crew went back about their duties as Will took his mother's arm and led her towards someone else.

"Maddie," Bill whispered.

"Bill," she said back.

Will let go of her and she reached up and placed a hand on Bill's shoulder. Will thought for a moment that she might smack him upside the head but instead she stood on her toes and they kissed for a few minutes. Will began to get slightly awkward so he laid a hand on both of them.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere a little more private. Let's go to my cabin."

**

* * *

**When they were all seated, Will took out a bottle of wine and poured each of them a glass. When they each had one before him, Will opened his mouth to speak when he heard a scratch on the door. 

"Just a moment," he said standing. He opened it and Sidi bounded in barking.

"Oh my," Maddie said as the dog came to a stop at her. He began to sniff her and she gently placed a hand to his head.

"This is Sidi," he said.

"He's very beautiful," Maddie said.

"Sidi, come," Will said.

The dog came over to him and Will gave him an extra bandana to gnaw on.

"My little boy," Maddie said again.

Will looked down and took her hand into his. "I thought I'd never see you again," he whispered.

"I've been watching you ever since I arrived. I couldn't be more proud of you."

Maddie's eyes went from her beloved son, to her former husband. "Bill," she said sadly.

The man looked up but couldn't completely look her in the eye.

"I was watching over you as well."

"I'm sorry that I left Maddie; but you should know it's in..."

"Your blood. I know Bill and I've made peace with that."

"As have I," Bill said back.

"I as well," Will muttered looking to his feet.

The (somewhat) happy family sat around the table, each sipping from their cup of wine before placing it back onto the table.

"Mum?" Will finally asked.

His mother turned her head and nodding waiting for him to continue.

"What's heaven like?"

"Now, I'm really not supposed to tell you..."

"Then don't," Will said quickly looking to the ceiling.

"But it's beautiful. And everyone is there waiting for you when your time comes."

"Even Gramps?"

"Yes, and he's just as cranky as ever."

"Your father was always a bit like that. I suppose that he hasn't changed at all?" Bill asked.

As Maddie shook her head, Will snickered. "I remember the time when I was four and he told me that scary story just so I'd stop asking him to tell me one."

"Oh I remember that night well. You came running into the room, hair all tousled clutching your pillow saying that your toy soldiers were going to attack you while you slept and steal your soul."

The Turner family got a good laugh out of that one.

"I remember Grandmother's cooking though."

"She could make a pie and a full course meal in less than two hours flat and still have time to knit you a sweater. Which she did once, remember William?"

"Of course; warmest sweater I ever had. It was a terrible day when I outgrew it."

"Aye, but then when we gave it to that little boy who had nothing but the tiniest bit of a thing on, I've never seen you smile wider."

Will half smiled at the comment. "Send them my love," he said quietly.

"They're proud of you, all of us are. You are putting the Dutchman back on course. You. A simple peasant boy with a big heart. We have actually been watching you for quite some time."

"Really?" He folded his hands and then looked to her. "Have you been watching Elizabeth?"

"Aye."

"And she's alright?"

"She and your son are both doing fine for themselves. Plus they've got a little help here and there from that Jack Sparrow and some others."

"That's good; that's very good. Thank you."

"Maddie, might I be able to have a few minutes alone with you please?" Bill asked.

"That's fine with me. William?"

"I'll go out with the dog. Come to me when you're finished." Will patted himself on the leg and the dog followed him out of the room.

**

* * *

**About a half an hour later, while Will was playing fetch with the dog, his parents finally exited his cabin hand in hand. 

"I take it things went well?" he asked stepping forward.

"Yes," his mother said before giving his father a kiss on the cheek. She then stepped forward and, standing on her toes, gave him a kiss on the forehead much like when he was a child. "I'm afraid I must be going now," she said lightly placing a hand on his cheek.

"Are-are you sure?"

"I'm not meant to be here. I love you William."

Will wrapped his arms around her and gave her a big hug. "I love you too," he whispered back.

She let go of him and blew one last kiss to Bill before disappearing completely. Will remained standing there for a few minutes more before his father laid a hand on his shoulder.

"At least we got to see her one more time. Perhaps she might visit again someday before you go home."

"Maybe," Will said back.

The two of them spent the remaining hours on deck, quietly watching the water and thinking about the past and all the memories, no matter how good or bad that came with it.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I'm actually starting to run out of ideas for this fic. If you have any sort of idea for a character then please send it my way and I'll write it up. 


	10. Off Day

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

This one's a bit on the random side. I decided that the crew needed a day off to just relax. Also, if you look carefully I slipped a few things in here. One of them is from A Christmas Wish (so think of this as taking place a month or so after that ended) and another is a story idea I have that I might continue to write. Enjoy.

* * *

It was one of those very rare days that there actually weren't any souls that needed to be picked up. It was also one of the first since Will took command and since the crew had technically been going nonstop on Jones' command since forever, it was a welcome day. 

The majority of the crew spent their time sitting around the deck either relaxing or having a pleasant game of Liar's Dice. Julia and James seemed interested in the game so the crew spent a good deal of time explaining the rules to them.

Will was spending the time alone at his desk. He had 25 sheets of parchment in front of him, quill in hand and couldn't think of a thing to write on them. Sidi was currently sitting at his feet asleep. He gave him a quick pat behind the ears before trying to think about how to start this. He dipped the quill in ink before looking from it to the paper. He placed the quill back in the ink and left it there.

Why was this so hard? Maybe if he took a walk then he could clear his mind for a bit.

**

* * *

**"So let me get this straight," James said. 

Julia looked to him in slight confusion.

"We have to guess the dice you have under your cup?"

"Aye," Hadras said.

"And where do we pull those numbers out of? The air?"

"If you think you're going to lose James then just don't play," Julia said peeking under her cup.

"Fine, three twos."

"Four threes," she said back.

Will came up just in time to watch.

"You're lying," James said to Julia.

She lifted her cup and there were indeed four threes on the table. James threw down his cup and looked over to Will who was trying his hardest not to laugh. Never did he ever seen James lose his head in such a way.

"What're you laughing at Turner?"

The crew looked at each other a little nervously. Never had anyone ever disrespected the Captain in such a way.

"Actually, he almost beat Jones the first time he played," Bill said from the side.

"Really," one of the newer crew members said.

"I honestly had no idea what I was doing," Will said shaking his head while grinning.

"Is there something you need Captain?" Clanker asked.

"No, just wanted a little air. Carry on." Will put his hands in his pockets before going back to his cabin once again to think.

**

* * *

**After five minutes, Will decided to practice a little sword fighting since his brain didn't seem to want to cooperate with him today. He hadn't done this since he was in blacksmithing. 

A part of him still missed those days when his life was much simpler. The only thing he really needed to worry about was how much commission he'd get to buy food for the day. And if Elizabeth loved him or not.

Putting his sword away, Will went to his desk and flopped down on the chair and looked to the parchment for what felt like the hundredth time today alone. Sidi was still asleep and from the shouting he heard on deck they were still playing dice games.

Games like the ones he used to play with Elizabeth. One such game almost left him with no memory for a week. The little candle in his head suddenly went off. Now he knew exactly what to write.

Excitedly, Will began to write every word of meeting his beloved wife and everything that happened along the way.

**

* * *

**Will finally exited his cabin after dark. Most of the crew was now drunk on deck, some of which fast asleep. James and Julia however were still playing though. 

They along with a few other crew members had somehow turned it into a drinking game.

"Loser has to have a drink," Clanker said with a slight slur.

"Just try not to get too intoxicated," Will said with a frown.

"Right-o," James said before laughing.

Will cocked an eyebrow and smirked before walking away.

"So did you write anything then?" Bill asked coming up behind him.

"Yes actually and I have ten years to add to it."

"That's good son, very good."

James came over and placed a hand on both of their shoulders. "I lost," he said using them to keep him upright.

"James are you going to be alright?" Will asked.

"Aye, don't worry about me. I think I'll just go and sleep this off for a bit."

The man stumbled away and Will began to shake his head.

"Even if I wrote that down, Elizabeth and Jack would never believe it."

* * *

As always, thanks for reading and Happy New Year. 


	11. Mary

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Enjoy.

* * *

She arrived on the deck of the ship looking pristine and ever so proper. Aside from the seaweed in her beautiful blonde hair. But that wasn't important at the moment because now she was saved.

The crew of dirty men, and one dirty woman it seemed, all just stared at her while she stood like a Queen with her nose in the air.

A door off to the side opened and out walked Captain Will. His head was buried in a book and when he didn't hear anyone talking he looked up. "You didn't tell me we had another passenger," he said walking forward.

The woman held her breath as he stood before her.

"Good day Miss," he said.

"Good day Sir," she said back with a wide grin upon her pale, gorgeous, perfect face.

"Do you fear death miss?"

Having been lost in her little daydream, Will cocked an eyebrow when she didn't respond right away. He snapped his fingers a few times and she blinked while coming out of it.

"Miss?" Will asked a little concerned.

From the side, Julia tried to bite back a laugh that threatened to escape.

The girl came out of it and continued to grin which frightened Will a little. "My name is Mary Susan Walcott," she said daintily placing her hand into his and curtseying.

"Well Miss Walcott, do you fear death?"

"I know that question from somewhere. What ship is this?"

"The Flying Dutchman," James said coming out of the crowd.

She gave the two of them one look and nodded. "I'll join...for now."

"Alright then; you can share quarters with Julia for the time being. Julia!"

The girl came out of the crowd and Mary gave them one last fleeting grin/wink and they left.

"I don't trust her," James said watching her go.

"There's not much she can do though so we've just got to let her be," Will said back.

**

* * *

**"We're staying in here then," Julia said opening the door. 

Mary inspected the room and then sat down on the bed. "It's a bit homely," she said picking up a pillow and readjusting it. She then picked it up again and threw it across the room.

"It's not a bad little room," Julia said fondly touching her own personal cabinet with her clothes.

"Where will you be sleeping then?" Mary asked.

"Beg pardon?"

"Well there is only one bed and I'm not too sure about _you_," she said standing and looking down at the girl, "but I prefer sharing my bed with men."

Julia had never been so insulted; she almost couldn't speak. "Well I'm sorry but the Captain said we are to _share_ quarters and if you don't want to be with me then I'm almost positive there's room with the men down below. Now since you joined the crew of your own free will regardless of the fact that you look like you've never done a single day of work in your life, you need a proper outfit. I've got extra in here so please get changed so we can find you something to do."

Mary gave her an evil smirk and walked to the closest giving Julia enough time to leave and find the Captain.

**

* * *

**Will and James were just discussing the best way to shine a sword when Julia came on deck before making her way over. 

"How's Mary?" Will asked.

"Captain, I know that what you say is law but I'm never going to be able to survive with that...wench on board," she said vaguely pointing to a closed door. "Can I kill her?"

"She's already dead," Will said crossing his arms.

"I can throw her off the ship then."

"She's only been here about a half an hour. What could she have said to have you acting like this," James asked slightly concerned.

"Yoo-hoo, Captain."

James just shook his head as Mary came forward.

"My favorite dress," Julia said sadly looking at it. Mary had cut the skirt up to the knees giving off a wench-like vibe.

"Well Miss. Mary, I'll show you where you need to go," James said taking her away. He gave one last nod to Julia before leaving. Will placed a hand on Julia's shoulder and leaned over to her ear.

"She won't last a day."

**

* * *

**Julia happily watched as Mary attempted to clean the deck. 

"Having fun?" she asked for the third time in two hours.

Mary grunted in response but continued to scrub anyway.

"You missed a spot," Julia said looking at her fingernails. Will came over and watched for a few minutes before telling Julia that she had duties elsewhere.

"Captain, I have a question for you," Mary said wiping her brow and smiling for him.

"Yes?"

"Well I was wondering if it was possible for you to show me a bit more of the ship."

Will looked at how everyone was busy (otherwise he would've asked someone else to do it) and nodded. "We'll have to make it quick though because you have things left to do."

Will took her on quite possibly the fastest tour before stopping right outside of his quarters. "I'd show you a little more but Sidi's asleep."

"That's alright," Mary said walking forward. She managed to pin Will to the door and standing in front of him so he couldn't pass. She quickly leaned in for a kiss before Will transported himself behind her using his abilities as Captain.

She tried to do it again and Will moved away from her.

"I'm sorry Miss Walcott but I'm a married man and my wife would be most displeased to hear about this."

"Is she nearby?" Mary asked putting her arms around his neck. She blinked innocently and Will pulled her arms off looking very angry.

"No but if either one of us is unfaithful then I have no hope of gaining my life back. I'll ask you again; do you fear death?" This time he asked it in a colder voice which caused her to shake her head right away.

"Then I'm taking you beyond. Now please leave for the time being."

Will walked away from her and went into his room locking it behind him.

**

* * *

**That night, Julia was sitting on the deck holding her now ruined dress in her arms. 

"You alright?"

She turned to see James and Bill coming to sit by her side. Will was bringing Mary to her proper place beyond.

"It was my favorite. It once belonged to my mother." She handed the dress to Bill who looked it over.

"You arrived in this, yes?"

"Aye."

"I'm sure you'd look much better in it than Mary could ever think," James said handing it back.

"Thank you both," she said giving each of them a kiss on the cheek. Julia got up and decided to turn in for the night. Will returned to the ship a few minutes later.

"How was it?" James asked.

"Well, I didn't bring her to the locker but a man named Gary Stuart that she seemed to know saw her off the ship."

"She didn't try anything did she?" Bill asked worried.

"No thank goodness. Let's keep this one from the others, alright?"

"If by others you mean Elizabeth, then fine," James said with a slight grin.

* * *

I hope you laughed. Thanks for reading. 


	12. Joseph

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Sorry I didn't update last week. Here's the newest chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

The newest group of souls were brought aboard the Dutchman and there were quite a few. Its Captain appeared and asked them the infamous question. "Do any of you fear death?"

The majority stated a negative answer but one of them said that he would remain for a little while.

"Alright then, those leaving will be receiving a cabin for the night. You sir may come to my cabin to talk."

William and the man walked into his spacious cabin and took seats at the desk in the room. Will pulled a piece of paper over to himself and a quill. "I decided to keep a record of the people willing to serve so I know how long they'd like to be here. And your name is?"

"Joe."

Will scribbled that down. "And how long are you willing to serve then?"

"As long as I need, Captain."

"Alright then," Will said standing and extending his hand, "welcome to the crew."

Joe shook it and Will quickly left the room. When he reached the deck, he almost walked into Julia who was walking by.

"Sorry Captain didn't see you there," she said with a grin.

"It's alright, have you seen James?"

"I think he's taking his turn by the wheel," she said pointing. Sure enough, James was leading them in some random direction.

"Thank you. Back to work then."

"Aye, aye Captain," she said giving him a salute.

While she walked away, Will went over to James and explained the new crew member to him.

"Alright, he just needs a duty then I suppose," he said rubbing his chin in thought.

"I'll send him over to you then," Will said.

James nodded and Will went to retrieve him.

**

* * *

**A few hours went by and James had Joe work at watch duty. Basically he was part of the group that would keep an eye out for new souls. It wasn't very exciting work sometimes but it was necessary. Someone walked up behind him late that night and he turned to find the Captain. 

"Evening sir," Joe said inclining his head.

"No need to be so formal," Will said trying to resist the urge to roll his eyes. "Mind if I take a seat then?"

"Not at all," Joe said moving over.

Will got a good look at him and noticed that he had short brown hair and looked like he had been raised at sea. "So what made you want to serve instead of move on?" Will asked.

"I'm waiting for someone," Joe said shortly.

"Someone...?"

"The love of my life, I haven't been able to find her since I passed on and I hope to find her someday."

Will nodded. He felt the same way about his Elizabeth. "Can you describe her to me just in case we might've passed by her already?"

Joe got a faraway look in his eyes as he thought about that oh so special someone. "She has the most beautiful eyes. Her hair is long and dark. And her smile...she doesn't smile much but when she does it just lights up her whole face. And she's quiet. Very quiet."

Will's mind seemed to be working in overdrive. It couldn't be... "And is her name...Julia?"

"Yes," Joe said sitting up straighter, "have you seen her?"

As luck would have it, the door to the far right opened and out walked the girl in question. Julia pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and went to watch the waves roll by. She didn't even notice the two men sitting there in the shadows.

"She really misses you," Will said.

Joe got up and ran over to her. She turned and he pulled her into a kiss. When she moved away, her face broke out into the biggest grin.

"I thought you'd never come," she said a little sadly.

"But I did; didn't I. Now we can move on, together."

The grin disappeared from her face. "I-I still don't think I'm ready yet Joe."

Joe felt a little crushed. "And you're...completely sure?"

"Yes," she said after a moment's pause. "Don't you want to stay with me though?"

"I'll stay with you until the end of time," he said wrapping his arms around her neck.

Will stood awkwardly where he was until he got an idea. He moved forward and coughed to get their attention. "Dearly beloved crew members, meaning you two, we are gathered here today..."

Joe and Julia both smiled as Joe took a hold of her hand and looked once again lovingly into her eyes.

"To witness this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. Joseph, do you take Miss Julia to be your wife so long as you're both together. We can skip the sickness and in health bit since, oh right, we're in the land of the undead."

The two chuckled.

"I do."

"And Julia, same statement."

"I do Captain."

"Then as Captain of this vessel I now pronounce you husband and wife. Now just kiss."

The two lovers kissed and Will decided to leave them alone for a bit. He entered his cabin and gave Sidi a pat on the head before collapsing on his bed. It had been quite a few months since he last saw his beloved wife. He hoped she was well and happy with their little boy. If only there was some way he could contact them but he just had to have hope that everything would work out on this front when the time came. And they'll be there waiting for him and then he'll be free.

* * *

I wasn't really pleased with this chapter. Thanks for reading anyway. 


	13. Mr Cotton

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Slightly sadder chapter. Enjoy though.

Past event in italics.

* * *

Standing at the prow of the ship, the man had not spoken yet. It had been many years since a voice was heard from him but he still couldn't say anything. It wasn't because he didn't have his interpreter. 

No; he was only afraid. It was a stupid fear of course, but it was there. Looking to his temporary new Captain, the man in question inclined his head slightly. The Captain smiled a little and did the same before speaking with his father once again.

**

* * *

**_It was nearly sunset when they arrived. Will had been surprised to say the least when they surfaced in the Caribbean. There was a soul that was calling out to __him for once and he needed to go collect it. This was the first time though that he was back in familiar waters in ages. In fact, he didn't even think it was possible. Being here instead of the land of the dead frightened him a little, what with the curse and all that, but Calypso managed to speak with him and tell him it was all part of the duty. _

_Removing his spyglass from his pocket, Will took a peak at the ship on the horizon. "It can't be," he said removing the object and looking with his own eyes. _

_It was. It was the Pearl. Someone on the Pearl was dying and he needed to collect their soul. _

_"Let's move," Will said before running to the wheel to steer them. _

_He noticed that the Pearl had been preparing to attack (ha!) but once the Dutchman came into view then they stopped what they were doing to watch. His eyes immediately found Jack and the man smirked and crossed his arms. His eyes however held a certain amount of sadness within them. _

_"Permission to board?" Will asked with a slight smirk. _

_"Granted," Jack said. _

_Not even a second later, Will stood before him having teleported from the Dutchman. If Jack was surprised then he didn't show it. _

_"Where are they?" Will asked. _

_Jack lead him to his cabin and there lying in the bed was Mr. Cotton. His faithful parrot was perched on a nearby chair and once Will entered the bird took off. Will went to the man's bedside and took his hand. The man slowly turned his head to him and cracked his eyes open a tiny bit. _

_"Mr. Cotton, do you fear death?"_

_Ever so slightly, the man nodded. _

_"Then would you like to serve on my crew at least until you are prepared?" _

_Again the man nodded. Will sighed and looked to Jack who stood in the doorway. _

_"How much longer does he have?" Jack asked walking over. _

_"A few minutes at most," Will said still looking at him. _

_His breathing came out in small gasps and before long his internal battle was over. Will stood and walked to the doorway with Jack following behind. _

_"Well?" Jack asked, "Aren't you going to take his soul?" _

_Will smiled a little. "He should already be over there." _

_They left the small room and looked to the Dutchman. Bill seemed to be telling Mr. Cotton a few things. _

_Will turned once again to Jack. "It was nice seeing you again Jack," he said extending his hand. _

_"You as well, Captain Turner," Jack said shaking it. _

_Will reappeared on the Dutchman and his crew looked to the Pearl's. Some of the men removed their hats and Jack tipped his in Will's direction. Will smiled and nodded before looking to Mr. Cotton. The man nodded as well as the Dutchman disappeared in a familiar flash of green. _

**

* * *

**"Mr. Cotton?" 

The man turned to find his Captain standing right behind him.

"Are you enjoying your stay then? I hope you're not working too hard."

The man shook his head and Will almost wanted to sigh.

"You know," Will said taking a seat next to him, "I always wondered how you lost your tongue."

The man smirked. "It's a long story," he finally said. His voice was raspy but deep.

"We have the time," Will said.

Cotton licked his lips, relishing in that for a moment. "Well, I was captured on a ship for which I was a member. They tortured me and when I refused to give them what they wanted they took it out of me. It was difficult to be sure but once I found Hector then I knew everything would be alright."

"Hector?"

"Yes, I named the parrot Hector," Cotton said with a wink.

Will couldn't help it; he laughed.

* * *

Sorry I killed Mr. Cotton. At least he went peacefully. Thanks for reading. 


	14. Susan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Sorry about the wait between chapters. Enjoy.

* * *

Floating in a small longboat, the beautiful lady looked up to see a rather large ship floating just close enough for them to hear her.

"Hey, over here. Pick me up!" she shouted while waving her arms.

The ship suddenly stopped moving and a line was dropped for her. She grabbed a hold on and climbed aboard despite the rather large, fashionable dress she was wearing. A hand reached out and grabbed her so she could be on something solid. She looked up and looked into the eyes of an elder man with bright blue eyes.

"Welcome aboard the Flying Dutchman Miss," he said with a deep voice.

"Um, thank you sir. Are you the Captain?" she asked giving him a look over.

"'Fraid not Miss. My name's Bill. Come this way and I'll take you to him." He led her to a closed cabin door and knocked three times.

A young man answered. "We were in the middle of a meeting Father. What's happened?"

The woman tried to look past him but could only see the back of someone's head inside the nicely furnished cabin.

"A new soul Captain," the man said moving aside to allow her to step forward.

She was very elegantly dressed as her dress was a deep blue color; her long blonde hair was tied up in an elegant knot atop her head. Her skin was very, very lightly tanned more than likely from the time she was aboard a seaworthy vessel. She was beautiful and Will couldn't help but give her a small grin.

"I will only be a few more moments Miss. Please wait here."

He left the door open and sat at his desk once again before continuing a whispered conversation with the mysterious man.

"We'll have to continue going due west and then we should possibly come across a few new souls. I think."

"Well what did Calypso tell you last night?"

The woman knew that voice. It couldn't be. "James?"

The man suddenly sat higher in his chair and turned around. "Susan? What are you doing here?" he asked, standing from his seat.

"You two know each other?" Will asked folding his hands.

James looked between them and nodded. "We grew up together. She lived right down the road from my family."

As the two of them shared a glance, Will sighed and leaned back in his seat. "I never knew you knew so many people to die at sea James."

"Well I didn't know she'd be here," James said back. "I didn't know. What happened?"

Susan sighed. "After the last time I saw you, you seemed so sad. What with your crew gone along with your ship. It seemed like you would do anything to find that Sparrow character you wouldn't stop talking about. Did you ever find him?"

"Well, maybe. But he got away again. Never mind that though, how did you get here; out at sea?"

"Well after I said good bye to the others, I came out here searching for you. I stole my Father's ship and sailed it myself."

"You shouldn't have done that though," James said with a sigh.

"I know," she said sadly while walking closer to him. "But you were so upset that I thought I might be able to convince you to come back to England-to stay-with me," she said looking up at him.

"A bit late for that now," he muttered.

Susan growled and hit him on the chest a few times while crying until he finally wrapped his arms around her. "You needn't have died Susan," he whispered to her.

Will was feeling oddly out of place at the moment so he left the two of them alone. James brought Susan to take his now vacant seat. She sat and he handed her a handkerchief to wipe her eyes with. He sat across from her and she looked into his green, sorrowful eyes.

"You didn't have to come looking for me Susan."

"Even so, you died yourself."

"You do have a point there," he said with a sigh. "How long after I left did you come looking for me?"

"A few weeks. I would've taken the boys with me but they were busy. Said something about an Inferno but they were also talking about a Brothel so I don't want to know."

James chuckled. "Sounds like them alright." The two laughed before looking at each other with a twinkle in their eyes.

"You don't want to stay do you?" he asked.

"No, I think it's time for me to move on finally."

The two stood and James led her out on deck where Will stood by waiting. "So Miss. do you fear death?"

"No. I'm ready to move on Captain."

"Very well. I'll let you say good-bye then."

Susan turned to James and he took her hands and kissed the backs.

"Can you visit sometime maybe?"

"I'll try."

"It was nice to see you again, even post death."

Susan reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek before climbing into the longboat with Will. She waved as they disappeared and James left the upper deck to have a bit of time by himself to think.

* * *

Still taking requests. Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought of her. 


	15. Jones

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Here's another long awaited chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

"Bring him on the deck and then make sure not to take a single eye off of him, Men."

"Aye, aye Captain," his crew members said using a hook to bring the man (formerly of half sea life) on the deck of Captain Turner's ship.

This was one soul which had been elusive to him thus far.

"Tie him up tightly; we don't want him running off." Will watched as his crew captured the man who been the cause for him being here today.

The man slowly opened one eye and glared at Will. "Turner," he said quietly.

"Captain Turner thanks to you. Take him to the brig."

He was taken away and both his father and James came to stand by his side.

"It's about time we found him," Bill muttered.

"Indeed, you should go and talk to him Will," James said.

Will nodded to them both but went into his cabin instead.

"Isn't he the other way?" James asked.

Will exited, sword in hand and went to the brig to talk with his newest passenger.

"Alright then," James said and he and Bill went back to their duties.

**

* * *

**Will entered the brig and the man lifted his head. 

"Turner," he said again.

"Jones," Will said pulling up a barrel and sitting right in front of the cage.

Jones noticed the sword in Will's hand and couldn't help but laugh. "You forget Turner. I'm already dead."

Will looked at the sword and shrugged. "Felt as though I needed it. Forgot I was immortal for a second there."

He put it away and licked his lips. He was trying to keep a calm demeanor but on the inside he wanted to rip the man to pieces.

"I hate you," Will muttered. And he really meant it.

"I see you've been doing the duty."

"Well after you stopped doing it centuries ago, it needed to be done."

Jones brought his hand to his beard and looked as though he was thinking of something. "So you, William Turner, the Captain of the most powerful ship to ever sail the seven seas. The ship captained by an immortal. You, William Turner, choose to ferry the dead, the powerless, rather than put that power to much better use."

Will glared at the man. "I am nothing like you. You lost your heart."

"As did you."

"But not by my choice. You elected to cut your heart out. I had no choice."

Jones snickered. "Am I getting under your skin?"

Will didn't say anything else and decided that now would be the best time to leave, before he did something he regretted.

"And what makes you think _she'll_ be there when this is over with?"

Will turned back.

"Have I touched a nerve?"

Will was at the cage in a second and he held on tightly to Jones. The man could see the intense anger in his eyes.

"I believe I have."

"Never, ever insult me or my family ever again."

Will then dropped him and ran upstairs. He ignored everyone on deck and ran into his cabin, slamming the door behind him.

"What happened?" Julia asked.

"I should go talk to him," Bill said before running after him. He knocked and after hearing a muffled "Come in" he entered. "William, is everything alright?" Bill asked.

He found his son sitting at his desk and staring at the wall. Will sighed and nodded. "Jones was trying to catch me off guard."

"That doesn't really surprise me..."

"The Locker isn't enough for him."

Now it was Bill who was caught off.

Will looked at him. "It's not enough. Father, I want that-that man to suffer. And the Locker won't be enough."

"William, no. The Locker might surprise you. Put Jones there and just don't look back."

When Will didn't respond, Bill came and stood in front of him.

"William, listen to me. Whatever Jones said to you; forget it. He wants to you act this way. He wants you to doubt yourself and everyone. He wants you to be like him."

"Like him? Never."

"Then stop thinking on it and do your job."

Will nodded and sighed. "You're right. Thank you for reassuring me that I'm not...not like him."

"Anytime son. Anytime. Now I believe preparations need to be made."

**

* * *

**He wanted to be the one personally responsible from bringing Jones to his final stopping ground. 

"This is it then?" Jones asked casually.

"I should hope so. Trapped in a place of your own making. Isn't that wonderful."

Jones snickered and Will tried his hardest to ignore it. "Any final words?"

"No."

Will allowed him to exit and was about to row away when he just had to ask. "Why?"

"Why?" Jones repeated.

Will looked into the man's eyes and got all the answers he needed. The power was just too much for him to let go of. A part of Jones probably didn't want to be freed from the curse in the end. Though he might've loved Calypso, when she wasn't there for him the anger caused him to forget.

And now he was doomed to suffer in the Locker. The man watched as Will sailed away. Off in the distance, he could've sworn he heard a man shouting, "I am not a Eunuch!"

"Who knew William Turner could be so vindictive," Jones muttered before walking to see what fate would befall him here.

* * *

Next week will be lighter, I promise. I just really wanted to make Jones a real SOB. Thanks for reading. 


	16. Elizabeth

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I promised a lighter chapter and here it is. Enjoy.

* * *

As the Dutchman sailed upon calm waters, it came upon a single floating object that bobbed into and out of the sea.

"Get it onboard," Will told one of his men and within a few seconds the bottle was on the deck.

He bent over and picked up the thing. It was a regular shaped bottle that held a note inside and had a wax seal keeping the cork in tightly. He smashed the bottle along the rail and a piece of paper fell out. Will quickly examined it and slowly his face broke out into a half grin.

"Crew, prepare to go topside," he said folding the paper and putting it into his pocket. To Bill's confused face, Will didn't say a single word.

"Are we picking up a soul Captain?"

"Nay, simply...visiting."

The Dutchman sank into the waters and Will subconsciously held his breath and shut his eyes. The Dutchman would surface wherever he fancied. And where he fancied was someplace very special.

**

* * *

**The moon had just risen in the sky and a woman looked up from looking at the sea beneath her. She was a younger woman and at the moment she was alone for she had told her crew that they had the night off. In her cabin her son slept as soundly as ever. A gentle night time breeze blew at the sails but the ship was moored so it remained in place.

Suddenly, she heard a quiet rumble beneath her ship and from out of the waters came a much larger Dutch fluyt. Momentarily shocked, she quickly came out of it.

"Alright men," she heard someone shouted from onboard causing her to smirk.

She had yet to see this Captain side of him. Not even seeing him up-close yet, she already found it very attractive.

"I'll be going onboard. Keep the ship safe please."

As she was still looking to this ship, she suddenly felt hands upon her arms that turned her to face the ship's Captain who had suddenly appeared on her own vessel.

"Will," she said happily wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled him into a passionate kiss which he readily reciprocated. The catcalls and whistles from the other deck told them that they had been spotted as the moon took that precise moment to come out from behind a cloud and shine down on them.

"Oh, you have no idea how much I missed you Elizabeth," Will said after they had broken away. They walked away from the seeing eyes of the crew to a much more secluded spot.

"You finally got my letter then?"

"Obviously otherwise I wouldn't be here. How long ago did you send it?"

Elizabeth thought it over. "About two weeks ago I believe. I've been here waiting ever since."

"That's a pretty long time," Will said, "I'm surprised your crew was willing to wait."

"Well," Elizabeth said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "we are pretty close to land so supplies weren't really an issue. I would've waited years if I was so sure you'd be here."

The two of them sat in silence, basking in the fact that they were finally, after at least a little while, in the same place together.

"How-how's our son, Elizabeth?"

"He's asleep at the moment, in my cabin."

"Can we-"

Elizabeth looked at Will with the pleading look in his eyes and nodded. She took his hand and led him inside.

"Try not to make any noise, alright. And try not to-" _Crash_ "Walk into anything."

"Stupid wardrobe," Will said giving it a small kick.

Elizabeth chuckled; that's the Will she remembered and loved. A quiet moan cut through the void.

"Shh."

They came to where the child slept and Elizabeth laid a caring hand upon his back. "Every day he looks more and more like you. Some days it's wonderful to have a piece of you with me at all times, but sometimes..."

"It's just too much? Some nights my mother used to say the same thing. I could hear her crying sometimes when I wasn't quite asleep yet."

The two of them stood silently for a few minutes listening to their son as he slept.

"You have to leave at dawn," Elizabeth said as a statement and not as a question.

"Aye," Will said looking down.

She began to lead him out of the cabin but not before a sound caught their attention. It wasn't their son's breathing. It was a gentle _thump thump_ that came from the wardrobe Will had walked into earlier.

"I keep it in there so it'll be safe while we're out at sea," she said.

Will slowly nodded and led Elizabeth back to the deck.

**

* * *

**The hours they whiled away together were spent in each other's arms. They looked to the stars and shared kisses in moments of silence. Slowly the sky turned from darkest blue and it was beginning to get lighter. It was now or never for Will.

"Elizabeth?"

Slowly she turned to look at him.

"You'll be waiting for me right?"

He said it in such a way that Elizabeth became both confused and a little upset. He sounded like a lost little boy in search of reassurance.

"Of course, Will. I'll-no, we'll be waiting for you. Why ask-?"

"I just wanted," he said quickly, "I just wanted to be sure is all."

"I'll always be there for you Will Turner. Never forget that."

Will breathed out a sigh of relief before frowning. He was being pulled away from her side once again. "Its sunrise and I have to leave you again."

This time, Elizabeth didn't protest. What he was doing was very important. He had told her many of the things he had seen and done thus far and there was many more things he still needed to do. The two of them stood and this time it was Will who kissed her first.

"I love you Elizabeth," she heard him whisper.

When she finally opened her eyes, he was already onboard the Dutchman shouting orders in order for the crew to prepare to go back to their duty. He cast Elizabeth one last, longing glance.

"Prepare to dive," he shouted.

Not knowing what else to do, Elizabeth blew a kiss to him and he waved back as the Dutchman sank beneath the waves.

"I'll wait for you Will Turner. For eternity if I have to," Elizabeth whispered as she slowly sank to her knees and a tear fell down her cheek.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Hope you have a nice day.


	17. Andrew

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

OMG, I'm updating. Thank you all for your reviews. I finally felt some inspiration for this story so here's a new chapter. Enjoy

* * *

The crew had been working for many months ferrying the deceased. Everyone worked their hardest and made some friends along the way. Some they knew from their life, others were discovered to be decedents. Life on the Dutchman was rather good for those on board. Julia and Joe had finally decided to move on. Julia was excited for the prospect of seeing her father as he'd died on land. Some other crew members had decided to go as well. A year had finally gone by followed by another and the job was nowhere near finished yet.

**

* * *

**It was early in the morning when the small boat was spotted. The man within it was brought on board. He wore the uniform of the Royal Navy and even his wig was still upon his head. Everything about him was completely in order. He looked as though he had never removed any part of the uniform in however long he'd been waiting.

The door to the Captain's cabin opened and a young man walked out wearing a cotton shirt and black breeches to match along with the usual bandana upon his head. "Welcome to the Flying Dutchman my good man," he said making his way towards the other man.

"The Dutchman; that's a good one," the man said laughingly.

Will cocked an eyebrow. He looked the man over and realized that he looked awfully familiar. He turned to one of his crewmen pulled him out of hearing range. "Get James for me," he whispered.

The crewman nodded before running off. Will turned back to the man and looked him over again. This time the other man was looking at him as well.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"Port Royal ring any bells?" Will said raising both eyebrows.

At that moment, James came on deck and looked at Will before his mouth came to an O shape. "Andrew? Andrew Gillette?"

Gillette's mouth opened as his took in the sight of his former Commander. "Commodore; is it really you?" He took in James' clothing choice and sighed. "You've let yourself go a bit."

"I'm dead Andrew so I really don't think it matters what I look like now," James said with a sigh. He walked over and extended his hand and Gillette shook it. Walking back to Will, James muttered, "He was always a bit of a slow one."

Will coughed slightly. "So Andrew Gillette is it? Gillette, do you fear death?"

Gillette looked to James and back at Will shaking his head. "I don't sir."

Will nodded. "Very well then. I'll ferry you to the other side in a few hours time." Will then did something unusual; he left the two men on deck and went back to his quarters to allow them some time together to talk.

James sighed and looked out towards the sea.

"Commodore, is something wrong?" Gillette asked worried.

"No Gillette," James said sounded a trifle bit annoyed. "Nothing is wrong with me." He looked down at his feet and didn't seem to be trying to make eye contact.

"Well something isn't right, sir," Gillette said crossing his arms.

James rolled his eyes and finally looked at the other man. He seemed to be struggling to find the right words. "Do you-do you remember what happened before..."

Gillette scrunched his eyebrows together. "Before...?"

"Before you died. Do you remember?" James spat out. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Of course. You told the crew to get prepared because you saw a storm on the horizon. Philips told you that it was foolish to think we could go through that hurricane but you would hear none of it. Kincaid was almost tossed overboard by a wave when I grabbed his hand and refused to let go. The boat rocked and we both ended up falling. And then I woke up in the tiny boat and have been floating here ever since."

James walked over to the rail and placed his head on it. Why did he think going after Sparrow in such a way was a good idea? More than half his men died that day.

"It wasn't the way I intended to go out but at least I died for a somewhat good cause. Sparrow's still out there though, isn't he?" Gillette asked.

"Aye, I mean, yes he is. Still living life. But really, who needs that when you can exist beyond it."

"Exactly. Where he's going to die someday, we're already there. We're ahead of him sir."

"James. You can call me James now Andrew."

"Right," Gillette said blushing slightly.

"Are you sure you're ready to move on?" James asked turning around.

"Ready as I'll ever be. It was an honor to serve under you," Gillette said extending his hand. James shook it and laughed. "What?" Gillette asked.

"Nothing," James said shaking his head and walking away. "Serve under you," he muttered while still snickering.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

EDIT: I changed the characters name b/c I forgot what the general consensus was for him. Andrew was the name that is most often used in stories so I changed it from Thomas. Thanks Smithy for reminding me.


	18. Mercer

Disclaimer: Not mine still

Here's a new chapter finally and one I'm not sure you're expecting.

* * *

"Another boat Captain," one of his crewmen said.

Will ever so slightly rolled his eyes and sighed. "Man, woman or child?" he asked.

"Man, sir."

"Let him board then."

The crewman threw down a line and someone climbed in. Someone whom Will was not expecting. He recognized the man's face, his grimace and his body. Will wanted to kill the man here and now but refrained himself.

"Mr. Mercer, so nice to see you on my ship."

Mercer looked sharply at Will. His face showed slow remembrance of the man, but he recalled him. "Turner; where am I?"

"You, _good sir_, are on board the Flying Dutchman. My Flying Dutchman."

"The Dutchman," he said in that accent of his. "I thought Jones was in charge a' that."

"There's been a change of hands in recent years. Though you were dead so I won't completely hold that against you."

The two men had a stare off which Will ended up winning.

"Take him to the brig. I'll be down in a few minutes to speak with you _sir_."

As Mercer was being led away, James walked up to Will. "What's he doing here?"

"Just another person on a boat. I'll bring him where he deserves to go and then we can continue doing our duty for the right people."

James chewed the inside of his cheek and walked away. The rest of the crew went back to their duties as well.

**

* * *

**Will waited twenty minutes before going to see the man. Mercer was sitting as far from the bars as possible and he looked up at the footsteps approach.

"Enjoying your stay here then?" Will asked, leaning against the bars from the outside.

"Absolutely lovely," Mercer said, looking back down at his hands.

"The accommodations to your liking then?"

When Mercer didn't answer right away, Will rattled the bars a bit trying to get the man's attention.

"Please Turner; I'm miserable enough as it is at the moment. I don't need you bringing me further over the edge."

"And what do you have to be miserable about?" Will asked quietly. "You're going to be reunited with your master soon enough so I don't know what you could possibly be upset about."

Mercer mumbled something that Will could not hear.

"I'm sorry, was I meant to hear that? Speak up Clerk."

"It is none of your concern," Mercer said, voice cracking ever so slightly. "You may leave me now, I don't care."

"I'll be back when it's time for you to get off of my ship. See you then."

Mercer looked back down as Will vacated the room.

"How's he doing?" Bill asked as he jogged over to his son.

"As well as expected," Will said with a sigh. He stretched his arms high above his head. "Let me know once we're at the Locker."

"Aye Captain," Bill said, slipping back into his proper sailor role. Bill couldn't help but wonder what the Locker had in store for this man. With Beckett it was eunuchs, Jones, well, who knew really. This man was mystery however. He was Beckett's right hand man. His assassin and his servant.

What were his reasons for doing what he did? If there were any, anyway.

**

* * *

**Sitting at his desk, Will looked up just when someone knocked on his cabin door.

"Come in," he said, shuffling a few papers around.

He was still attempting to work on his memoirs for his son. It was coming out very slowly; he wasn't sure if he'd ever finish them. Mostly they were covered with some words and then little pictures of swords on the tangent that one day he'd go back to smithing again. James walked in and told him that they were nearing the final location.

"Keep whatever souls you can in their places when I take him ashore. I don't want another repeat of the other week."

It was the oddest thing; it seemed that whenever they were in the vicinity of the Locker, the souls who were not meant to be there would still be able to imagine their worst fears coming after them and were drawn deep into almost physical suffering.

Will got up and exited his room so he could retrieve the Locker's newest initiate. Mercer was still looking at whatever was in his hands but upon seeing Will coming towards him he put it behind his back.

"Time to go," Will said. He placed the key into the brig door and opened it. Mercer got to his feet and began to walk out. Will however noticed that he'd left something behind; something shiny on the floor. "You forgot...."

It was a small locket necklace that was opened revealing two people within. One was a woman, likely in her thirties and the other was a young boy who seemed to be only about twelve years old.

"If you don't mind, Mr. Turner," Mercer said attempting to grab the object back.

"Is that-?"

"About ten years ago, the ship we were on was attacked by some of the most bloodthirsty pirates I've ever had the misfortune of seeing. My wife and son were tortured and killed right in front of me and I was eventually found by a Company ship just barely alive. I vowed then and there to never allow pirates to dictate my future."

That being said, he grabbed the locket and walked upstairs. Will followed behind him, at a loss for anything to say.

"Once in the Locker...there is no escape...None whatsoever," Will suddenly said.

Mercer sighed. "So be it. I deserve no less, aye?"

Personal vendetta or not, Will didn't know what to do. "Mr. Mercer," he said with a sigh.

The man looked at him with surprisingly sorrowful eyes.

"If I ferry you to the other side, and not to the Locker, I would feel... It would just-"

He didn't know what to do. He thought he had the man all figured out but it turned out he was wrong.

"My son would've been a few years older than yourself you know. We would've still been in London too and I'd quite possibly have grandchildren. Pity he had to die so young. So tragically." Mercer looked around at the men on Will's crew. "Likely mostly pirates I'd assume, aside from the Commodore and maybe one or two others," he said disdainfully.

"James was an Admiral and my crew is none of your concern. Give me the word and I'll not ferry you to the Locker, Mr. Mercer."

Mercer gave Will a squinted glare. "What's the catch?"

"No catch," Will said shaking his head. "Beckett and Jones deserved to be in the Locker for what they did in the above world. You were thrown into their circumstances and can still share their punishment. I am the Captain of the Flying Dutchman. My job is to ferry those who died out at sea to their final resting place. I feel as though you are, quite shockingly, telling me the truth on your family. I can also tell that an eternity away from them is not something that you want."

"I-I," the man stuttered.

"I am willing to ferry you to be with them. Forever."

"I-tha-thank you Turner. That is all I want."

"Then consider it done. But if I hear you're making problems then I'm coming back to get you. Mark my words," Will told him seriously.

Shades of gray; so hard to read but so necessary when it comes to doing a duty such as this.

* * *

So I gave the man a silver lining. I still greatly dislike him though. I think I might actually have some ideas for chapters in the coming weeks. Just hope that the muses stick around for a bit before disappearing again. Thank you for reading and, as always, if you want to give me an idea for a character then go for it and I'll see what I can do.


	19. Marco

Disclaimer: Not mine either.

I've been wanting to do this one for a little while. A translator was used so I haven't got any idea if its right or not. The language this time is Italian. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

At the moment, Will was quite literally laying on the deck of the Dutchman just staring up at the stars. The crew had gone to their quarters for the evening and the ship was motionless. Will could feel in his bones that another day off might be a good thing and sooner would be better than later.

Sighing, he went back to his stargazing. In his head, he made up his own constellations. He was trying to find his favorite one...ah, there it is.

"And there's the Elizabeth," he muttered, tracing the shape with his finger. He waited a moment, sighed and put his hand back down again. "I'd better get back to my cabin."

Will sat up, stretched and scratched his head. He went into his room and Sidi was sleep on his cot again. Will woke him up and climbed inside. He put the pillow into a comfortable position and drifted off to an uneasy and light sleep.

**

* * *

**"Captain, another boat."

"I know," Will said, "Let them board."

He went away from the wheel and walked with his eyes closed. He took two deep breaths and opened his eyes again. The crewman brought up a small boy who looked to be no older than ten years old. He had short brown hair and blue eyes and was dressed in a plain tunic shirt and breeches.

"Dove sono?" _Where am I?_ the boy asked.

Will sighed; looked like it was going to be another foreigner. "Siete a bordo della mia nave. Che cosa è il vostro nome?" _You are onboard my ship. What is your name?_

"Marco; Siete il capitano?" _Marco_; _Are you the Captain?_

"Sì," Will said with a nod. "Temete la morte?" The boy nodded his head up and down causing Will to sigh some more. "Allora avete un posto sulla mia nave. Fino a che non siate pronti…" _Then you have a place on my ship. Until you are ready..._

"Aye Signor," Marco said.

"Mister Turner," Will said, switching back to English, "please find the boy a job to do. Perhaps teach him a few things about being on a ship."

"Aye Captain," Bill said. Walking off, Will heard him mutter "What good can I teach the lad if he doesn't understand a word I say."

"On your way then," Will said and went back to his previous position at the wheel. He looked back one more time to see his father attempting to talk to Marco but the boy just had no idea what he was saying.

**

* * *

**The next few days went by very smoothly. They picked up a few more souls and none of them wished to remain on the ship so they were ferried to the next world. Ever so slowly, Marco managed to pick up a few words by listening to others speak but mostly the boy kept to himself. Will understood his situation; being so young at sea and then finding yourself here isn't exactly a comforting thing.

The boy knew that he wasn't alive anymore; that much Will was certain of. Maybe he'll open up or something soon.

**

* * *

**The crew was attempting to teach Marco how to play Liar's Dice one night. The closest thing a member of the crew could speak was Spanish and that was only because Victor spent a few summers there in his youth. The crew wasn't gifted with the same abilities as Will and some of them resented him at times for that. The man can basically speak any language at any given time!

Marco meanwhile was staring intently at his dice.

"Are you going wager anything?" a man named Kevin asked.

Marco looked at him and cocked his head to the side.

"¿Vas a apostar?" Victor asked.

"Huh?"

"The kid's too young. He doesn't understand the rules of the game. Hell, I barely understand it when I'm sober," Bill said, shaking his head.

Now Marco looked miserable.

"Why don't you go up on deck and see what Sidi is up to," Bill said. "The dog seems to have taken a liking to you."

"Dog?" The boy was now thoroughly confused.

"Go and talk with the Captain, kid," someone said pointing to the door.

The boy gave everyone another look before collecting his things and leaving.

"You really shouldn't be so hard on the kid," Bill said.

"Well I can't help it if he doesn't understand."

**

* * *

**Will was on deck talking with James when Marco appeared.

"Signori di buona sera," _Good evening gentlemen_ Marco said with a slight bow in their direction.

"Buona sera," they both said back.

"Come siete?" _How are you_ Will asked.

"Buon," _Good_ Marco said. "Dove è Sidi?" _Where is Sidi?_

"Nella mia stanza. Li prenderò lui." _In my room. I'll take you to him._

Will excused himself from James' side and led the boy away.

"How are you really?" Will asked him once they reached the cabin.

"I am fine Captain Turner. Nothing to worry about."

Will managed to get the door open and the dog ran over and began licking Marco's face right away.

"I think he likes you," Will said laughingly.

"Well, I like him too," Marco said patting Sidi on the head.

"So Marco..."

"Yes Captain," the boy asked, standing at attention.

"How did you end up here?"

Marco thought it over intently. "I was cabin boy on my uncle's ship. It sank and I woke up here."

"And your uncle was he..."

"He was a pirate sir and a good one at that. My mother raised me by herself and after she passed away, he took me under his wing."

"I see," Will said. This story was vaguely familiar. "And do you ever regret not knowing your father?"

"Sometimes," Marco said with a shrug. "But there isn't really anything I could do to change it."

"And my crew; are they treating you fairly? I'm attempting to teach James some Italian so he could help you in learning some English."

"The crew is fine though I don't think they know how to act around someone my age. It's a little lonely."

"Don't worry," Will said, ruffling the boy's hair a bit, "it'll start to get better soon."

"I hope so sir."

* * *

The last half of the chapter was meant to be in full Italian, I just didn't want to overuse the translator if it was wrong. He's going to be sticking around for a little while as well. Picturing Will speaking Italian also made this chapter worth it too. ;) Anyway, thanks very much for reading.


	20. Off Day 2

Disclaimer: Not mine

It's been 10 chapters since the Dutchman and her crew had a day off so here's another. Thanks for reading thus far, I hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

Will was surprised at the recent dropping in the amount of souls at World's end. It had been a few days since there was any sighting of boats in the waters.

"What are we going to do now Captain?" young Marco asked.

"Well," Will said, "whenever there is a lack of work to be done, we usually take a well deserved rest until such a time that more souls arrive."

Marco had learned a great deal of English in his short amount of time onboard. He still had a somewhat thick accent though that made it difficult to understand at times. The boy cocked his head to the side, not understanding what Will said. "Che cosa?"

"We get a day off Marco," Bootstrap said coming up from behind.

"Oh, si, si," the boy said nodding eagerly.

"We can have the whole afternoon to ourselves. Take a rest, what have you," another crewman shouted from the rail.

"If I may Captain; I believe I have an idea." Marco pulled on Will's sleeve to drag him away. The two began whispering to each other. Everyone began to gather, wondering what was happening. Marco seemed to be smiling the whole time and Will soon followed.

"An interesting idea young man," Will finally said, ruffling Marco's hair.

"Will you ask them then?"

"Why don't you do it yourself?" Will pushed Marco forward and the young boy looked at the crew which was staring at him.

He looked down at his feet and idly began kicking a loose floorboard. Will gave a cough which startled Marco and the boy, still looking down, began to talk. "In my home village, the children would perform their talents before the parents and elders and I was wondering if anyone would be interested in having a show later in the evening before dark on the deck." Marco looked up and the crew began to whisper to each other.

"Perform talens?"

"A show?"

"Well, I can whistle through me nose."

"Would you be willing to show us?" Marco asked.

"Can we 'ave some rum during this?" a man named Joe asked.

"If it'll get you through your act, then I don't see why not." Will said, "so long as you don't get drunk as on our last day of freedom."

"All right then. What time are we to start this?"

"Five o'clock gentlemen. Go and get prepared."

Everyone went off, whispering what they wanted to do as they left. James walked over and said that it was time for another English lesson.

"But I am doing well now, yes?"

"You're doing, um, magnifico? That's how you say it, right?"

"Indeed sir," Marco said as they went.

Will was now left alone with Bootstrap. "Do you have anything planned William?" Bill asked.

"Oh, I don't know if I should..."

"Come now. I'm thinking of singing a tune myself. Don't sell yourself short. Say, why don't you and James spar with each other. That would be quite a show."

"Do you really think so?" Will asked. He brought his hand to his chin and thought it over for a moment. "I'll ask him once he's finished with the boy."

"You do that. Now in the meantime I've got some lyrics to remember."

Walking off, Bootstrap hummed a tune under his breath. All around the deck the crew seemed to be showing each other just what they could do. Dare Will say he was a little excited? He gave everyone a last look around before going into his cabin to plan things out.

**

* * *

**Hours later everyone was gathered on the deck save for two people.

"Where's de Captain?" one man holding a fiddle asked.

"Still in de cabin I tink."

"He'd better hurry up else he'll be late."

"Quiet, I think I hear a door."

It was indeed the Captain and he and James both came out looking slightly disheveled and a little sweaty too.

"We were practicing," James said quickly as whispers had broken out.

"Who wants to go first?" Will intervened.

Marco raised his hand and Will nodded for him to begin. The boy stood in front of everyone before dancing.

"This is from my town. It is called de Tarantella."

He would kick in front of himself and go back and forth. He hummed the music that went along with it. Before long a few of the crew members wanted to learn it as well. They all held hands and went in a circle. Everyone else clapped along. At the end Marco bowed and everyone clapped.

"Wonderful," Will said. "Who wants to go next?"

One of the Irish men, his name was Peter, stood next and coughed into his fist. "I'm going to do a little jig me Mam taught me."

He then proceeded to, well, dance. After him Maccus played the fiddle, Kevin had made a dummy out of his stocking and had a five minute conversation with it (without moving his lips once), another Peter sang.

When it was Bootstrap's turn he sang a rather bawdy song which caused Will to blush but the rest of the crew seemed to know it and sang along with him.

Then it was finally Will and James' turn.

"We thought it over and have decided to do a little show for you lot. Pay attention because these are some sword techniques you might find necessary in the future."

Will and James faced each other and gave a slight bow of the head. They brought their swords to position and went at it. Back and forth they parried at increasing speed.

"I've never seen anyone move so quickly," one crewman said flabbergasted.

Will thrusted, James parried and vice versa.

"You think you're the better?" James asked.

Will was able to reach over and cut James on the shoulder. "I believe I am," he said cockily raising an eyebrow.

"Clever Turner," James said before slashing back at Will's abdomen, "but not clever enough." And the two continued again.

"How much longer do you think it'll last?" Marco asked.

Around him, some of the men began to place bets. Will slashed James' thigh.

"That's two strikes for me. One more and I win."

James glared at Will and began to try harder still. James began to get the upper hand half way through.

Finally having enough, when Will heard James coming from behind he turned quickly and slashed James in the chest.

"You know that spot is off limits."

"That's third blood. I win."

"Who had money on Turner?"

Silence reigned.

"I did," Bootstrap said finally.

"That's it?" Will asked sheathing his sword.

The crew looked a little embarrassed before laughing.

"I did too!"

"So did I."

"Me too," Marco said collecting a few coins.

"All right," Will said, "I think that's enough excitement for one day. Everyone needs to get to work again."

There was a collective groan from everyone as they shuffled off.

"I think this day went much better than the last," Will said.

"I'm going to find Jacob and have him teach me how to whistle like that," James said out of nowhere.

Will cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" James asked, "might come in handy somewhere down the road."

"Why would you need to learn that?"

"Want to come with me?"

Will looked at James and then at his father. Bootstrap just motioned for him to go.

"Oy Jacob, you've got to show us how you did that again," Will called as they went.

* * *

This is going to be the last chapter for a litte while as I need to concentrate more on school work. Thanks for reading though, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
